


Bromance or Romance

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Developing Friendships, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Original Characters - Freeform, Other tags to be added later, Perky Jace, Ratings to change, Wealthy SImon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: One minute Simon was reeling from his sudden breakup and the next he was saddled with a new roommate. While he isn't really sure what to make of the sassy blond, he is somewhat grateful and glad for his company.Jace never seems to think things through and it hasn't steered him wrong yet. But, there's a first time for everything, right?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, past Jace Wayland/Clary Fray
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	1. I Guess We're On A Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent. The idea was to write a short story about Simon and Jace meeting after Simon had just been broken up with but somehow it evolved (or devolved) into this mess. 
> 
> It is my attempt at a meet-cute friends to lovers type of story.

Just a few minutes.

He’d sit a few minutes and when he was sure he could move without making a fool of himself, he’d get up and go home.

He couldn’t believe Lee broke up with him. In the same restaurant, where they had their first date.

What a dick move.

Although, that didn’t mean his chest didn’t hurt. Dick move or not, he was breaking apart inside. He couldn’t believe that after two years together, Lee decided they should ‘see other people’ and then he played the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ card.

He could feel the eyes of the waitresses at the back of his head. How was he supposed to walk out of there with his dignity intact?

“Hey babe…” a voice broke through his dark thoughts. “Sorry, I’m late. Did you order anything yet?”

He looked up and found himself staring at the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He had long blond hair and deep blue, no brown eyes. Wait, his eyes were two colours. Wow…he wore a black leather jacket with a white tee.

He was hot.

_Really Lewis? _The voice in his head mocked. _You just got dumped and you are ogling another blond pretty boy?_

_He called me babe. _Simon argued. _He came on to me. And shut up, I may have been dumped but I’m not blind. He’s hot. _

_Isn’t that what got you in this mess in the first place?_

“Are you OK?” the blond asked.

“Yeah, I’m-I’m fine.” Simon replied. “I think you have the wrong person.”

“Yeah, about that.” The blond said, rubbing his neck; a flush blooming on his cheeks. “I may have told my ex that I was on a date so she’d leave me alone. She followed me and ambushed me, and you looked like…well…”

“Yeah.” Simon smiled bitterly. “I know.” _What the hell? I just got dumped, I could have a little bit of fun tonight. Tomorrow, I would figure out my life. _He looked around. “So where is she?”

You see the tiny leprechaun glaring at us outside?” the blond whispered conspiratorially. Simon glanced to his left and saw a tiny redhead scowling at them. He laughed. “You’re mean. Leprechaun? Really?”

“What?” the blond grinned. “She’s part Irish.”

“She’s pretty.”

“And just as crazy.” The blond said bluntly. “I should have known better than to hook up with my sister’s ex.”

“Your sister’s…” Simon choked on air. “You are insane.”

The blond gave him a mock glare. “Hey. I was trying to be nice. How was I supposed to know she was batshit crazy?”

Simon laughed. “You shouldn’t have hooked up with her in the first place. Period. Wasn’t your sister mad?”

“Nah.” The blond said airily. “She warned me though. I should have listened.” He gave a mocking wave to the redhead. “So, what’s your name and why did you look so sad?”

Simon looked down and sighed. “I’m Simon.”

“Hi, Simon.”

“Great, you are an alcoholic.” He muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Nope.” The blond grinned proudly. “Six years sober.”

“Good for you.” Simon said, smiling. “What is your name?”

“I’m Jace.” The blond replied. “And I guess we’re on a date.”

***

Jace grinned at the blush that filled Simon’s face. The brunet rolled his eyes and muttered “You’re insane.”

“What?” Jace asked. “I’m hungry and I’m great company.”

“Oh, you are?” Simon retorted.

“Yes, I am.” Jace said proudly. “Ask anybody.”

Just then the waitress came over to their table and smiled at him. Jace looked at her; she looked familiar. “Hey sweetheart…”

She giggled and rolled her finger in her hair. “H-Hi Jace…what can I get you?”

He ignored the fact that she knew who he was. “You can ask my date first.”

Her smile dropped. “D-Date?” she gave Simon a dark look. “Him?” Simon gave her a fake smile. “B-But, he was just…”

“Just?” Jace was having fun. “Is there someone I can talk to?”

“What?” she gasped. “No. No. I recommend the…” Jace winked at Simon who shook his head at him. At least he didn’t look sad anymore.

After they made their orders, the waitress left. “Are you always like this?” Simon asked, trying not to laugh.

“Like what?” Jace asked innocently. “Fun? Hot?”

“Crazy.” Simon deadpanned.

“Oh, all the time.” Jace said. “So, why did you look so sad earlier?” he regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth because Simon’s expression changed. “Or if you don’t want to…”

“I was dumped.” Simon said.

Jace shrugged. “Her loss. Now you get to hang out with me.”

“His.” Simon murmured. Jace paused.

“What?”

“My ex is a guy.” Simon said. “I’m gay.”

Oh.

Jace knew he was staring. “Huh. His loss then.”

Simon laughed. “For a minute there, I thought you were going to freak. I bet Bitchanie would love that.”

“Who?” Jace frowned.

“Our waitress.” Simon smiled. “You must have the look on her face when you said I was your date.”

“And you said I was mean.” Jace laughed. “I just got the name. You are terrible.”

“Eh.” Simon ducked his head. “I have an older sister.”

“So?” Jace said. “I have a younger sister and up until now I thought she was the bitchiest person I knew, after my brother and his boyfriend of course. But I think you just took that title.”

“Wow, thank you.” Simon said, sarcasm heavy in his tone. “You’re too kind.”

After the ‘date’, Jace and Simon walked home. Well, Simon’s home. Jace was still going to Alec’s place.

“You live here?” Jace stared at the high-rise. “What are you, a drug dealer?”

Simon grinned. “I wish.” He got into the elevator. “Are you coming?”

Jace blinked. “Uh, really?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Relax, I’m not going to jump you. You aren’t exactly my type.”

“Hey!” Jace said, outraged. “Have you looked at me? I’m everybody’s type.”

Simon chuckled. “I apologize. I mean…” he looked at Jace slowly, smiling a small smile, obviously checking him out. “…you aren’t exactly my type.”

Jace scowled. “I don’t like you anymore.” But he got into the elevator. He was curious about Simon’s apartment. He didn’t know why, but he liked Simon and he wasn’t ready for the night to end.

“Of course you do.”

***

Simon laughed at Jace’s awe as he looked around his apartment. After living here for over a year, he still couldn’t believe he lived in a place like this.

“Do you flash people from up here?” Jace was at the windows, his nose pressed against the glass, looking down.

“What?” Simon gaped. “Why would I do that?”

Jace gave him a disgusted look. “Why not? If I lived here, I’d…I’d…” he frowned. “I’d have sex against these windows, with all the lights on.”

Simon choked. “What are you, fourteen?” he croaked.

“No.” Jace sniffed. “It’s an idea. The girls would love it. Apartments like this make girls put out.” He left the windows and moved around the house. He found the guest bathroom, the guest room, Simon’s room and home office.

It was actually his game room. It had all his instruments and his game consoles. Jace gave a squeal and then clapped his hand over his mouth. “Just ignore that.”

“Nope. Never.” Simon said, smiling. He spent most of his free time in this room. Lee had hated it; saying that he was too old for video games.

“Dude, you would be getting so much tail.” Jace said distractedly. He gasped at the sight of the baby grand piano. “Do you play?”

“I guess.” Simon shrugged. “I play my guitar mostly.”

Jace turned and looked at Simon. “Simon, my man, this is the beginning of the world’s greatest bromance. Alec’s going to be so jealous. My boyfriend is cooler than his.”

“I’m sorry?” Simon squinted at Jace, who was already making his way to the front door. “Boyfriend?”

“Keep up, Simon.” Jace said, putting on his jacket. “We’re friends, right?”

“Uh, I guess.”

“And you are a boy.” Jace said slowly. “Get it?”

“Uh…” Simon was speechless.

“Good.” Jace said grinning. “See you tomorrow.”

Then he was gone.

_What just happened?_

_It looks like a bromance to me. _The Voice in his head said mockingly. _Barely done with Lee and you are already hooking up with another pretty boy. _

“Shut up.” Simon muttered.

***

“I’m moving out.” Jace announced when he got back to his brother’s loft. His brother’s boyfriend, Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Don’t tease, Jonathan.”

Jace stuck his tongue out at him. “Where’s Alec?” He went to his room and started to pack his things.

“Oh my God, you’re serious.” Magnus said on a gasp. “Where are you going? Did you make up with Clary?”

“Eww, no.” Jace said, dragging out his suitcase. “I have friends.”

“O.K.” Magnus said, still looking at Jace. “You look like you are in a good mood, so I’m going to go before I jinx this. Let me know if you need help.” Then he was gone.

He had been living with Alec and Magnus for almost a year, since he got back from his ‘tour’. Which was basically him being out of the country for six years, just travelling.

He heard the front door open and close and heard Alec’s voice. Then Magnus said something. “What? Where is he going?”

He smiled as he heard his brother’s footsteps coming to his room. “Where are you going?”

“I’m moving out.” Jace said simply. “Soon I’ll be out of your hair.”

His brother Alec Lightwood was actually his adopted brother. He had lived with the Lightwoods since he was five years old and Alec was seven. Twenty one years later, they were as close as brothers. Alec was a tall man with black hair and green eyes. He was at least six inches taller than Jace, but he didn’t intimidate Jace at all. But then Jace was a nutcase.

“OK.” Alec said. “Where are you moving to?”

“I found a place.” Jace said, going back to his packing. He hadn’t exactly told Simon that he was moving in. he’s rehash the details with Simon when he saw him tomorrow. “Yeah, I’ll need the car tomorrow, but I’ll drop it off for you at work when I’m done.”

“Jace…Jace…” Alec tried to block his way. “Where. Are. You. Going?”

“It’s not far, bro.” Jace said. “It’s still here in Brooklyn. It’s OK, I have a roommate and everything. I’ll invite you and the wife when I’m settled.”

“I heard that.” Magnus called out.

Alec looked at him. “As long as it’s not Clary.”

“What? No.” Jace said, acting offended. “Why does everyone think that? I’m not stupid.”

“Well…” Alec grinned.

“Shut up.” Jace growled. “Or else I’ll hook up with your boyfriend next.”

“Sorry blondie.” Magnus said as he came into the room. “You are not my type.”

“Huh.” Jace murmured. “That’s what Simon said.”

“Simon?” Alec asked. Magnus frowned.

“Just a friend…” Jace said, dismissively. “Now, shoo…go and make out or something. I have to pack. I’ll want dinner when I’m done, k, Bane?”

“I am not…” Magnus started heatedly. Alec pulled him away.

“Shh, he’ll be out of our hair tomorrow.” Alec was saying. “We should make his favorite…”

Jace rolled his eyes. As much as he loved his brother and Magnus, he really wanted to live somewhere else. Those two were at it like horny bunnies at every opportunity they got and Jace was sick of it.


	2. Dude, I'm Everyone's Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace moves in and Simon is so keeping him.
> 
> Also...Lee.

Simon stumbled sleepily to the door. He looked at the time and scowled. It was barely 9AM on a Saturday morning. He scowled at the sound of the buzzer. He picked up the intercom. “What?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lewis.” The man at the reception stammered. “There’s a Mr. Wayland here to-he says his name is Jake.” There was a loud chatter in the background. Simon rolled his eyes at the familiar voice.

“Jace.” Simon sighed. “It’s OK.”

He unlocked his door and went to the kitchen to make coffee. If he was going to deal with that lunatic, he needed to be awake.

He heard the blond grunting as he made his way into the apartment. Simon’s eyes widened as he saw the suitcase at his feet. “Uh, what’s this?” he asked gesturing to the suitcase.

“Hi, roomie!” Jace said, smiling.

Simon blinked. _Am I dreaming? Did I fall? Am I dead? Is this hell?_

_What are you asking me for? _The Voice snapped. _I’m not touching this. Deal with it._

“I know what you are thinking.” Jace said. “But I can explain.”

Simon crossed his arms over his bare chest. “OK, I’m listening.”

Jace grinned. “I’m your roommate.”

“No, you’re not.” Simon said. “I barely know you.”

“That can be fixed.” Jace said. “I’ll just put my things in the guest room, yeah? Good.”

Simon gaped as the blond hurricane took his luggage to the guest room. “What’s happening?” he asked the empty room.

He blamed his lack of action to the fact that he was up before noon on a Sunday. Jace came back, grinning. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

“Why are you here?” Simon asked finally. “Why me?”

“I like you.” Jace said. “Plus, you look like you need a friend.”

“I-what?”

“Let me make you breakfast.” Jace said suddenly, going into the kitchen. “What do you want?”

He opened the fridge and stood there. “Dude, there’s nothing to eat in here.”

“I usually eat out.” Simon found himself murmuring.

“OK.” Jace smiled. “I’ll go shopping and you go back to bed. You look like you need it.”

“You don’t have to…” Simon started. But Jace cut him off.

“As your roommate, it is my job.” He grinned and started to leave the apartment. Then he stopped. “Could I like, get a key? So Norman at the door won’t give me hell again.”

“Norman?” Simon asked. Jace shrugged.

“He looks like a Norman. Or a Fred.”

“You are a nutcase.” Simon said. “I’ll get you a key. I’ll let Norman, I mean Carl, know that you can come on up.” He might as well just go along with the flow.

Simon stood there a few seconds after Jace had left. _It’s too early for this shit. I’m going back to bed. _

For once, the voice in his head was silent.

***

“Hey, Jace…” Jace sighed noisily when he heard his name. He forced a smile on his face as he looked up. Clary was leaning on Alec’s car.

“Hey Red.” He smiled at his ex-girlfriend. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were stalking me. What am I saying? Of course you are.”

“Very funny.” She laughed. Jace shuddered. He really hated that laugh.

“What’s up?” Jace asked. “I’m really busy. I’m making breakfast for my…” Her expression grew dark. It was fascinating.

“You slept with him?” She growled. “You-You slut. We just broke up.”

“We broke up weeks ago.” Jace said in a bored tone. “I have needs.”

She huffed and stomped away, anger evident in her movements.

“That’s taken care of.” Jace murmured to himself. He got into the car and drove to the grocery store.

*

The apartment was silent when he got back with enough food to last a week. Simon probably went back to bed. The guy had looked groggy when Jace saw him earlier.

After everything had been put away, Jace went into the guest room- now his room – and changed into shorts and a tank top before going back into the kitchen to make breakfast.

He was so engrossed in the task that he didn’t hear Simon come out of his room. “Wow, a guy could get used to this.”

Jace jumped slightly. “Hey roomie.” He grinned while he willed his heart to return to normal. “There’s orange juice in the fridge or if you want something else…”

“Slow down…” Simon laughed. “Orange juice is fine. All of this is fine actually. Maybe having you as a roommate is not so bad. You can pay me in food. I don’t cook. I can’t cook.”

“Yay.” Jace said, dishing eggs and bacon in a plate for Simon and sliding it in front of him. Simon went to the kitchen and got out a jug of orange juice. “Did you do this yourself?”

“Yeah.” Jace said, smiling shyly. “I love to cook. When I was in Colombia, I worked in this Hotel as a sous chef. Best job ever.”

“Yeah, the only thing that would make you perfect is if you baked.” Simon sighed happily as he ate. “I would kill for some chocolate cake.”

Jace grinned. So Simon loved to eat it seemed. “Well…”

“No.” Simon stared at him. “You can bake, can’t you?”

“Yeah I do.” Jace said, proudly. “Anything you want to eat, just tell me and I’ll make it happen. You, my friend, have hit the jackpot when you took me on as a roommate.”

“I didn’t…” Simon started, but Jace cut him off.

“And I do fascinating things with fruit. You’ll probably need to work out more.”

“Lucky me.” Simon murmured with a small smile.

***

“Lee’s coming over to pick his stuff.” Simon said to Jace who was watching TV in the living room. Simon had a cardboard box of his ex-boyfriend’s stuff under his arm. “I’ll be working. Just point him to his stuff.”

“It’s a Sunday.” Jace said. “Why are you working? What do you do?”

Simon grinned. As his ‘roommate’, Jace could know what he did for a living. “Do you know SimonSings?”

“That music, uh, jingle guy?” Jace asked. “The overnight sensation? Yeah…I’ve heard of him. He’s cool, I guess…why?”

Simon rolled his eyes and waited. Jace was looking at him quizzically, then his eyes widened. “Wait. Hold up…you-!”

There it is.

_Not very bright, is he? _The Voice in his head said mockingly.

“You?” Jace asked, jumping up and standing in front of Simon. “You’re…him. But-wow! Magnus is going to be so jealous!” he laughed.

_Well done, Simon. _The Voice said resignedly. _You got yourself a lunatic. _

_Shut up. I think he’s adorable._

_Of course you do. Maybe this one will be a lot more fun than the last one. _

_I’m not…shut up, he’s not my type. _

_Really? _The Voice scoffed. _He’s so your type. _

_He’s straight. Shut up. _

“Simon?” Jace waved a hand in front of his face. “You OK?”

Simon shook his head; he really needed to stop doing that. “Yeah, sorry…what did you say?”

“Where did you go?” Jace grinned.

“Somewhere dark.” Simon deadpanned and blinked in surprise when the blond laughed.

“You are insane.” Jace said. “I love it.”

“Of course you do.” Simon grinned. “What were you saying?”

“Is it OK if I call Magnus and gloat-I mean, tell him?”

Simon shrugged. “It’s not a secret. Knock yourself out.” He pointed to the box of Lee’s stuff. “Just give Lee his stuff. No matter what he says, I don’t want to see him.”

“Yes boss.” Jace said distractedly, typing on his phone. “Lee. Stuff. Do not bug Simon. Got it.”

Simon smiled. Maybe this roommate thing won’t be so bad. “See ya in a few hours.”

“What do you want for lunch?” Jace called out, still on his phone.

“Surprise me.” Simon called out. “And I want cake.”

***

Jace laughed out loud at Magnus’s reply to his message.

** _Magnus 12.23pm_ **

** _Like I’ll fall for that, Wayland. You are lying. _ **

** _JaceWay 12.24pm_ **

** _Nope. He’s my roommate. Why would I lie?_ **

** _Magnus 12.25pm_ **

** _Alec says there’s no way you know SimonSings. Don’t tease me._ **

** _JaceWay 12.26pm_ **

** _Tell you what. When Simon lets me have friends over, I’ll show you. _ **

Magnus didn’t reply his message and Jace dropped his phone on the couch. He went into the kitchen and started taking out ingredients for baking a cake.

When he was in the zone, the doorbell buzzed. Jace sighed as he remembered Simon’s ex was coming by to pick his stuff.

Simon’s ex was…cute. Very cute. And young, very young. Tiny and blond with bright green eyes. He scowled at Jace. “Who the hell are you?”

“Your stuff is over there.” Jace pointed at the box. “Simon’s busy.”

Lee didn’t like that. He sniffed the air. “What’s that smell?”

“I’m cooking.” Jace said, smiling at the little man. “I would have offered you some but Simon doesn’t want to see you. Sorry.”

“Are you fucking him, blondie?” Lee asked, causing Jace to laugh.

“Come on, you’re blonder than I am.” Jace said. “_Blondie.”_

Lee growled something under his breath as he picked up his things. Jace watched in amusement as the man walked out of the apartment. He looked at Jace and smiled. “You’re just his type, you know? Blond and pretty.”

“Dude, I’m everyone’s type.” Jace said closing the door in his face. He chuckled as he went back to the kitchen.

A few hours later, Simon stumbled out of his study. “I smelt cake.” He said, grinning as he sat down in the kitchen.

“Eat your lunch first.” Jace said. “Then you’ll have cake.”

“But mo-om…” Simon whined, rolling his eyes.

“Please don’t do that.” Jace said, rolling his eyes. “Your ex came over. He’s a kinda…he’s a little bitch isn’t he?”

Simon laughed. “He’s…a bit intense. I liked that.”

“So that’s your type?” Jace asked, placing a plate in front of Simon. “Blonde and crazy?”

“No.” Simon scowled. “He was…fun. In case you haven’t noticed I’m a little bit shy and introverted. Lee was fun and we had fun.”

“What happened then?” Jace asked.

Simon shrugged. “He cheated, I said some things, he got pissed and broke up with me.”

Jace patted his shoulder. “You’re better off. And if it makes you feel better, he’s totally jealous of me by the way. He asked if you were fucking me.”

Simon’s eyes widened. “He did what?”

Jace shrugged. He didn’t know why he liked the idea of Simon’s ex being jealous. “I won’t be surprised if he calls trying to ‘fix things’. My ex-girlfriends are like that.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “He won’t call. It was his idea to end things.”

“You don’t seem too broken up about it though.” Jace said.

“I was for a little bit.” Simon said, dismissively. “But I’m over it.”

“That’s cold.” Jace said. “I’m sure I’ll feel a little bad if I get dumped.”

“Really?” Simon eyed him wryly. “I take it you have never been dumped before?”

Jace grinned and tapped his nose with his index finger. Simon rolled his eyes.

Then Jace remembered something. “Yeah, Magnus doesn’t believe I know you. So I told him I’d ask if I could have people over.”

“You’re asking me?” Simon asked, arching an eyebrow.

“It’s your place.” Jace said, confused. What was Simon talking about?

“You never…I mean…” Simon stopped and rubbed his forehead. “Sure, have anyone over. It’s your place too, apparently. Just…no wild parties. And-And don’t have sex against the windows. Please. I cannot stress that enough.”

“What? No, come on…” Jace protested. “Not even if I promise to do it with the lights off?”

“No, Jace…” Simon said, going back to his food.

“You are no fun.” Jace grumbled but was smiling as he got his phone out.

“Well, my place, my rules.” Simon said his mouth full.

“I thought you said it was my place too.” Jace said cheekily.

“When you start paying rent, you can have sex wherever you want.” Simon said, smirking.

“What?” Jace gasped, offended. “It’s not like you need it.”

“It’s the principle of the thing.”


	3. Jace Is Not Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus' visit does not go that well... (AKA Alec is a Meanie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting! 
> 
> But I'm back now.

Magnus rolled his eyes when Jace let him and Alec up that evening. Alec looked worried.

“What did you get mixed up in, Jace?” Alec asked. “Are you…?”

“No, Alec.” Jace cut him off. “I’m not doing drugs. I’m not selling my body and I am not lying. This really is my new place.”

Magnus and Alec both arched their left eyebrows.

“Wow.” Jace said, looking at both of them. “Do you guys practice that or something? That was cool. And a little creepy.”

Just then Simon walked out of his room and froze. “Uh, hi…”

“Hey buddy.” Jace said, rocking back on his feet. “This is Alec and Magnus. My brother and his, uh…”

“I swear to God, Jace…” Magnus muttered under his breath.

“His Magnus…” Jace finished. “Honestly, they have been together for so long I dunno what to call him anymore.”

Simon chuckled and Jace saw that he relaxed a little.

Jace bounced around like a toddler on a sugar high while Simon shook hands with Alec and Magnus.

“Why are you roommates with him?” Magnus asked, pointing his thumb at Jace.

“Hey!” Jace scowled at his friend. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“He cooks.” Simon said simply.

Jace stuck his tongue out at Magnus. Alec rolled his eyes and grinned. Magnus frowned. “What do you mean, he cooks?”

“Uh…” Alec scratched his head.

“He cooks. Like he is really good.” Simon said in confusion.

Jace grinned at the poleaxed look on Magnus’ face. “What’s wrong, Mags?”

“Don’t call me that.” Magnus muttered automatically. “If you can cook, why the hell have I been cooking for you since you got back? You mean you could have been cooking for us all this time?”

“Guys…” Alec said tiredly. “We’re in public. Behave.”

“But…” Magnus began.

“Later.” Alec replied.

Jace just started cackling. He saw Simon jump slightly and look at him worriedly.

“Rethinking the roommate thing, right?” Magnus asked. “You can just throw him out, you know?”

“I could…” Simon said thoughtfully and Jace stopped laughing; staring at Simon in shocked betrayal. “But he made me cake last night.”

“What?” Magnus growled. “He bakes too? What the fuck, Alec?”

“Oh shit.” Jace wheezed. And Alec shot him a dark look.

Simon looked confused. “Did I say something wrong?”

Jace shook his head. “Magnus is mad. That’s fucking…”

Alec smacked him on the back of head.

***

Simon had never really had guests over before. Except the time he got home from an overnight trip to find out that Lee had a party.

The tension between Jace and Magnus made him a little uncomfortable and Simon thought about tackling Jace to the floor to stop him…baiting Magnus. But with the way Jace was built, that wouldn’t end well for Simon. He could actually tackle Magnus ut then Alec looked like he would kick his ass and then he’d take Jace away and then Simon would be alone…

_Calm down, crazy. _

_Not now…you!_

Jace’s family was, well…a little unhinged. Magnus was glaring at Jace and Alec but he was very pleasant to him. He was fascinated by that. Maybe he’d ask him how he could switch moods like that.

It would come in handy when he had to do lunch with his mother and Rapha.

Ugh.

“Uh, would you like a tour?” Simon asked. Jace jumped.

“Ooh, let me.” Jace said. “I mean, I live here now. I can do that.”

“Down boy.” Simon said. “I’m thinking it’s time for lunch. Could you…?”

Jace scowled and Simon saw a flash of something cross his face. “I am not your maid, Lewis.”

“No, of course not.” Simon said patiently. “But these are your guests…and I have lived here longer.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Jace said, glaring at Simon.

“True, but deal with it.” Simon said. “Or maybe I should make lunch?”

“Ew, no.” Jace said. Then he sighed. “This isn’t over.” But he left the room and went into the kitchen.

Simon turned to see Magnus and Alec gaping at him. “What? Did I do something?”

“Yes.” Magnus said reverently. “Do you know how long I have tried to train him to do that?”

“Not a dog, Bane!” Jace called out. “And I like cooking for Simon.”

Simon blushed as he saw Alec give him a weird look.

“Jace is not gay.” Alec blurted. Simon choked on air.

_Where had that come from?_

Magnus laughed and patted Alec’s shoulder. “Oh Alexander, my poor naïve baby boy…”

Simon shook his head. “I know that. I have seen Clary.”

“That loo-ahh leprechaun?” Alec said with a breathless laugh. “What do you think?”

“She’s…intense.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Magnus said, linking his arm with Alec. “You said something about a tour?”

*

“No cake for you.” Jace said when Simon walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later and Simon frowned.

“What? Why?” Simon asked, cringing at the whine in his voice. “What did I do?”

Jace muttered something as he typed something on his phone. Simon stepped closer. “What was that?”

“I said, I am not your fucking maid.” Jace said.

Simon sighed. “I know that. But I had to do something. And I don’t think I can tackle you to the ground.”

“You wanted to do that?” Jace asked, his lips twitching.

“It may have crossed my mind.” Simon said. “That happened once. It hurt like hell. And I hate pain.”

Jace grinned. “The trick is to go for the legs.” Jace said, smiling slightly. And Simon relaxed.

“I’m sorry.” He said and Jace waved a hand in dismissal; his bad mood seemingly absent.

“Nah, it’s fine.” He said. “Sorry about them. Bane especially. I love the guy but he can be really annoying.”

“I think he’s fascinating.” Simon said, moving to the fridge and grabbing four bottles of beer. Handing one to Jace he continued. “There’s this thing I want him to teach me.”

“What?” Jace choked on his beer. “Him? What could he possibly teach you?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Simon said. “Now stop sulking and entertain your guests.”

“I am not sulking.” Jace pouted. He glared at Simon.

“OK.” Simon said. “Stop whatever it is you are doing and go back out there with me. Please. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Jace’s expression softened. “Aww…”

“Shut up.” Simon reddened. “I don’t have guests over. In the short time I’ve known you. My life has done a complete 180 degrees.”

“I’ll be right out.” Jace said. “Show Alec your games. He loves that shit.”

“Oh?” Simon brightened. “Why didn’t say so?”

Jace shrugged. “I dunno. It’s something everyone knows.”

“I didn’t know.” Simon said sourly.

“Sorry.” Jace said, clearly unapologetic. “Now shoo, go play.”

“You are not my mom.” Simon muttered as he walked out of the kitchen.

Alec and Magnus were in a hushed argument. He cleared his throat. “Uh…”

They both looked up. Simon saw the looks on their faces. “Oh shit. What did I do?”

“Why are you letting him stay here?” Alec asked bluntly.

“Um…” Simon’s mind went blank.

_Great, now you shut down._

_Shut up. That took me by surprise. Now be quiet. _

“Why not?” Simon said. “He’s fun. A little crazy but aren’t we all?”

_Not bad, Lewis._

“But that doesn’t mean…” Alec started but Simon interrupted.

“Jace is a big boy. And he isn’t a serial killer.” He sighed. “I like the guy. He is a great friend.”

“Until he flakes out and leaves.” Alec said. “Look, I love my brother but he’s not the most reliable person in the world.”

“So what?” Simon said, getting a little testy. “Neither am I. And I think it’s a pretty shitty thing to talk about your brother like that to a total stranger.”

“I just don’t want a situation where he’ll embarrass our family by doing what he does.” Alec said testily. “Jace is not someone you just let into your home. I’m worried he’ll…”

“Wow, why don’t you tell me how you really feel, bro?” Jace drawled behind Simon. Simon colored and turned to see Jace standing, his arms across his chest and his face a sad mix of hurt and fury. “This visit is over. You can leave.”

“You can’t do that.” Magnus said finally. “You know your brother is just…”

“I don’t care.” Jace snapped. “Alec, please leave. I don’t want you here.”

“Jace…” Alec said.

“I think you should leave.” Simon said.

Alec gave him a look then twisted his lips in a sneer. “He is not gay so don’t think he’s going to suddenly fall for you.”

“Alec, no!” Magnus said and before Simon could say anything, Jace tackled his brother.

Simon squeaked and took several steps back, Magnus sighed and pulled Jace by his shirt collar. “That’s enough. Alec, let’s go.”

Jace pulled away from Magnus’ grasp and walked away without looking back.

“I would like to say this was fun.” Simon began. “But no it wasn’t. Please leave.”

He made himself stand and watch as Alec got up, yanked away from his boyfriend and stalk out. Magnus gave an apologetic smile and followed the angry dark haired man out the door.

“Well, that was a clusterfuck.” Simon said to the empty room.


	4. Since When Are You Gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Magnus talk and he makes up with Alec (sorta). And Since when is he gay?"

Simon’s knock thirty minutes later was no surprise but Jace wasn’t in the mood to be lectured. “Can I come in?” the hesitant tone made Jace wince.

He didn’t answer and the door opened. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah.” Jace muttered. “Just peachy.”

He was lying on the bed, his back to the door. Not that he would admit it but he was sulking. He and Alec hadn’t fought like that in years. He’d thought that they had moved past all that bullshit by the time they had graduated high school.

Apparently not.

“He shouldn’t have said that.” Simon said. “I may not have known you long but I am glad you are here.”

Jace rolled over to his back and arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yup.” Simon said, grinning. “I mean you are clearly insane but you make the best blueberry muffins. I’m keeping you.”

A surprised laugh escaped Jace. “So you want me for only my cooking?”

“Well, you are pretty to look at too.” Simon winked and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, I am.” Jace sat up, chuckling.

“And you have nothing to worry about.” Simon said. “I know you are not gay. Your brother made that perfectly clear.”

“Alec doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Jace muttered.

Simon froze. “What? Are you gay?”

“Maybe.” Jace said flippantly. “I like boys too. Sometimes.”

Simon sighed. “But…never mind.” He scrubbed his face. “Are you coming back out? I’m hungry.”

Jace stood up. “You’re lucky I like cooking for you.”

Simon beamed and followed him out of the room. “You’re lucky I like, no; love your cooking. Honestly, I don’t know how I ever survived without you.”

“You say the sweetest things.” Jace teased. He was still pissed off at Alec but he didn’t need the jackass. He had Simon.

*

He must have had over 80 missed calls from Alec in the course of the week. And a few (ish) voice mails that he deleted immediately. He didn’t want to talk to Alec. He had even seen a few missed calls from Izzy and Magnus but he ignored those too.

Maybe when he wasn’t feeling so hurt and pissed, he’d talk to Alec but until then…

“So you are just going to ignore him?” Jace heard Magnus say dryly. He sighed and looked upwards.

“Lemme guess; Simon?” Jace dropped his pen. He had gone out for an interview that had gone pretty well. He stopped at the coffeeshop on the same block as Simon’s place.

“No. We-I was going to your place actually and saw you.” Magnus sat in front of him. Jace put away his notebooks and looked at his brother’s boyfriend.

“What do you want, Bane?” he asked wearily. “I don’t live with you guys anymore. I don’t even speak to your boyfriend anymore so he’s yours 24/7.”

“I don’t want him 24/7.” Magnus said haltingly. “Especially when he’s like this.”

Jace nodded absently. “Did he send you? I’m not leaving. And that’s ‘cos I have nowhere else to go and Simon says I can stay.”

“He’s sorry.” Magnus sighed. “He doesn’t think you are…”

“A flake? A fuck up? A loser?” Jace supplied.

“He’s your brother. Your best friend.” Magnus said. “Can’t you at least pick his call? Listen to what he has to say.”

Jace hummed. “I could but…”

“Look, I know what he said was bad and insulting Simon was just going to far but he is sorry.” Magnus rubbed at his cheek. “I think he’s just a little jealous.”

“Jealous?” Jace rolled his eyes. “He’s not my type. Besides, eww…he’s my brother.”

“Adopted.” Magnus said with a dismissive wave. “And he is everyone’s type.”

“That’ll be me.” Jace said. “Alec is a broody, unfriendly asshole. To anyone that isn’t you.”

“Listen to him. Please.” Magnus said. “So I can have my boyfriend back.”

“So this is purely selfish then?” Jace asked.

“Oh definitely.” Magnus winked. “You know you and I are stuck together, right? And while I find you tedious sometimes, I also think you are brave.”

Jace snorted. “Yeah right.” He eyed Magnus. “You hate me.”

“What?” Magnus looked, shocked. “You think I hate you?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.” Magnus looked away for a few seconds, his throat working. “That explains a lot.”

Jace didn’t say a word. Magnus sighed and faced him.

“Jace, I don’t hate you.” Magnus started. “You are Alexander’s bother and his family. Hating you is like hating…Mayrse. Or Izzy.”

Jace snorted again. “You sure acted like it. Not that I blame you. I can be…a lot to handle. And Alec’s right, I’m a bit of a flake and I’m not the most reliable person…”

Magnus made a growling sound and Jace looked up at him. “What?”

“Alec’s just jealous, OK?” Magnus said, defeated. “He is used to getting you out of trouble and being there for you. Then this…this stranger comes out of nowhere and suddenly you don’t need him anymore.”

Jace blushed. “I’m not a kid.” He muttered. Then; “I’m not abandoning him. He should know that.”

“Tell him yourself then.” Magnus said and stood up. “Pick up his call. See you around.”

Jace still sat, lost in thought. Huh.

He jumped when his phone buzzed on the table. He chuckled slightly.

“I’m still mad at you.” He said when he picked up.

“_You _were the one who started it.” Alec replied defensively.

“You insulted my roommate and humiliated me.” Jace retorted. “I’m just lucky Simon didn’t throw me out.”

“You could always come back here.” Alec said softly and Jace rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think so, Alec.” Jace said, then sighed. “Alec, what you did was really shitty. Simon’s my friend and he’s letting me stay with him. You were being a dick.”

“I’m sorry.” Alec sighed. “I don’t know what came over me. He was just there, looking at you like you were his savior and he got you to cook, Jace!”

Jace frowned at that. “What? He looked at me…how?”

Alec snorted. “We’ll talk about that later. I called to say I’m sorry. I didn’t mean those things I said. I guess I just got so used to being there for you that when I saw how well you fit in with Simon, I lost it.”

“Hey, you’re my big brother, I’ll always need you for something.” Jace said. “Just…don’t be an ass, OK? I like this guy. He’s cool, a little self-conscious. But he’s awesome and you won’t believe how we met, it was hilarious…Clary was…”

“Since when are you gay?” Alec blurted.

Jace stopped. Then; “What?”

“Are you gay?” Alec asked.

“What? That’s…” Jace sighed. “I am not. Not really?”

“What?” Alec spluttered and muttered something under his breath. “What does that mean?”

Jace squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. “I’m not having this conversation over the phone, you dick. I’ll see you.” He hung up on Alec’s protest.

His eyes still closed he played Alec’s questions over and over in his head.

_Am I gay?_

He didn’t think so. He’d had girlfriends before and had always found women attractive. In fact a few of his relationships with girls were pretty great.

Maybe he’s had a thing for guys in the past but who didn’t? Hell, he’d even had a crush on Alec when he was 12. Then there was Jonathan in Junior High. And there was the steamy make out slash handjob slash drunken frottage in Amsterdam with Meliorn…

_Ah, Mel…_

Jace shifted slightly and felt the back of his neck heat up. He and Mel had passed out in his room after their…uh, activities. He’d woken up in the morning, half naked and alone in bed.

But, that was just…

Jace grunted as he stood up, packing his stuff off the table and into his back pack. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t gay.

But somehow that didn’t ring true.


	5. Raphael Fucking Santiago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace meets SImon's family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,   
I have been having a bad...week, month...hence the lack of updates. This hasn't been proofread though so please forgive me for any mistakes. I'll get to them later.

Jace was behaving strangely.

Sometimes Simon would walk in on Jace standing still in the middle of the kitchen, staring into space and it took Simon calling him a couple of times and then touching him to pull him out of his…stupor.

And whenever Simon asked what was wrong, he’d just smile and shake his head.

It was weird.

The day before his mother’s birthday, he caught Jace staring out of the floor to ceiling windows at the streets below. “Jace? Are you sure you are OK?”

Jace sighed. “I don’t know…”

Simon sighed in relief. The last two days was like living with a ghost. He’d thought it was the thing with Alec but he’d overheard Jace talking to Alec on the phone. At least, he’d stopped moping.

“How did you know you were gay?” Jace asked suddenly. Simon blinked.

“What?”

“Like, did you always know?” Jace asked. “Or did you fool around with a guy and go, ‘hey, I think I like dick now’?”

Simon coughed. “What? No!”

Jace stood looking at him expectantly. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and he looked sad.

Simon sighed. “I knew I liked…that I was gay when I was 11 years old.” He ignored Jace’s sound of surprise. “Molly Davies gave me a Valentine’s Day card and kissed my cheek in 6th grade and I went ‘gross’. I had made a card for Raphael fucking Santiago. He was great. He gave me a hug and we were friends ever since.”

“Oh.” Jace smiled. “What happened? Are you still friends?”

“No, not really.” Simon said, a grimace on his face.

“What? Why?” Jace looked worried. “Did he break your heart?”

“Nah, nothing like that.” Simon said, rubbing his face. “Rapha is as straight as a ruler. He was my best friend all through High School. Now we aren’t so close.”

Jace looked intrigued. “Why? What did he do?”

Simon sighed again. He wasn’t as mad as he used to be but the thought still irked him. “Well, there was a fight. I said some things, he said some things…”

“So?” Jace looked confused. “If you guys were best friends, you should have made up.”

“We could have.” Simon said, his cheeks flaming. “But, you see, the fucking asshole had been fucking my mom.”

Jace gaped and he grimaced. “Damn…”

“Oh yeah.” Simon sighed. “But you’re right. We should have made up. He was a good friend. Except for the fucking my mom part.”

“Wow…” Jace shook his head. “So, what happened? Where is he now?”

“Oh, he’s still in New York.” Simon said. “He married my mon.”

“Oh.” Jace looked like his brain was about to explode. “So…wow, he’s like your…”

“Watch it.” Simon growled but his lips twitched. “It’s still weird. I just call him my mom’s partner.”

“So, he’s not your Daddy, is he?” Jace lost it and cracked up.

“Shut up.” Simon said, chuckling. “We aren’t so close. My mom and I didn’t speak for a couple of years until she asked me to give her away.”

“So how is your relationship with your…with him?” Jace wheezed.

“We are civil.” Simon said, frowning again. “It’s just weird.”

“I can see that.” Jace grinned. “But it’s just semantics. He’s still the same guy. It’s just that now he has a personal relationship with your mom’s…OK, this is hilarious!”

“Well, tomorrow is my mom’s birthday.” Simon said. “Do you wanna come?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss it.” Jace said, bouncing on his feet. “I wanna meet your mom. And Daddy.”

“Fuck you!”

***

Simon’s mother lived in the suburbs. Jace had never been to a place like this before. It looked like those places in Desperate Housewives. Perfect…everything.

He stood behind Simon as Simon knocked on the door of a quaint house. The door opened and a unsmiling olive skinned man opened the door. There was loud latino music and conversation coming from somewhere in the house.

“Simon.” The man said. “You came…”

Jace saw Simon stiffen and he reached for his hand and squeezed.

“Of course I came.” Simon said, softly. “It’s my mother’s birthday.”

“Well, don’t upset her.” The man said, scowling.

“Rapha…”

Ahh, this was the stepdaddy. Jace snorted and both Simon and Rapha looked at him. He grinned and waved. “Hi.”

Rapha looked at Simon and Simon sighed. “This flower child is Jace, my roommate.”

Rapha lost his scowl. “Welcome to our home, Jace.” He said something to Simon in rapid Spanish.

Simon shook his head. “I’m trying OK. Can I come in?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Rapha asked, folding his arms. He relaxed and stepped away from the doorway. “Elaine is in the back with Albuela.”

“Your grandmother’s here?” Simon asked excitedly. He pulled Jace inside. “Whay didn’t you say thai instead of all this male posturing.”

“The last time you were here, your mother made me sleep on the couch for a week.” Rapha said, darkly.

Jace opened his mouth to say something and Simon pulled him quickly away.

“Don’t you dare!” Simon hissed. “Rapha doesn’t have a sense of humor.”

“I can assure you I do have a sense of humor.” Rapha said behind them.

“No you don’t.” Simon said

“Do too…”

Jace piped up. “Now I can believe you two were once best friends. You can’t fake this kind of banter.”

He grinned as both Simon and Rapha glared at him. Then Simon sighed.

“Truce?”

Rapha nodded. “Truce.”

“Is that my Monkey?” a woman’s voice said behind them. Jace turned to see a slim woman who looked a little like Simon.

“Hey mom.” Simon rolled his eyes as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. His mother hugged him tightly and whispered something in his ear. Jace saw the way Rapha looked at them.

“Who is this?” Simon’s mom asked. “Did you get me a present?”

Jace laughed as Rapha growled.

“Mom…” Simon grimaced.

“Too soon?” she asked innocently.

“Yes!” Simon and Rapha said in unison.

She gave a mock pout and gestured to the backyard. “The party is over there. I wanted to get more champagne.”

“I’ll get it.” Rapha said. “Simon, could you come with me, please?”

“Don’t worry, Simon.” His mother said, linking her arm through Jace’s. “I promise not to tempt your boyfriend.”

“Oh my God.” Simon groaned. Rapha said something in Spanish and pulled Simon away.

“Happy Birthday, Mrs. Lewis, uh, Santiago?” Jace said, smiling. “I’m Jace.”

“Oh, call me Elaine.” She said, pulling him towards the sound of the music and laughter. “It’s always fun to meet my Monkey’s friends. You certainly are an improvement over the last one that was here.”

“Lee?” Jace guessed. “We won’t be seeing him anymore.”

She nodded and called out. “Hey guys, Monkey brought his new boyfriend.”

“Oh, I’m not…” Jace started but it was no use.

He’ll let Simon clear this up.

***

“You know Elaine is going to think he’s your boyfriend.” Raphael said.

Simon scoffed. “Yeah well, it’s not like I’m gonna be here a lot.” They had found the bottles of champagne and were going towards the party.

“You don’t have to stay away.” Raphael said. “You are always welcome here.”

“Am I?” Simon asked, with a snort. “You said and I quote; ‘if you can’t respect my place in your mother’s life then you know where the door is’.”

“I didn’t think you hated me that much.” Raphael said. “Are you going to punish me forever for falling in love with your mother?”

“I don’t hate you.” Simon sighed. “Look, you and my mother hooked up for a year before I…” he shook his head at the memory of seeing Raphael and his mother in a compromising situation in the kitchen. “And you couldn’t even talk to me about it. And then you moved in together. And still didn’t talk to me about it. You just stopped speaking to me and then you took her from our home.”

Raphael opened his mouth to say something but Simon was on a roll.

“I won’t deny you make her happy, but she is my mother. You didn’t even take my feelings into consideration. She is my mom. Jeez, how would you feel if I hooked up with your mom.”

“She’s not your type.” Raphael deadpanned. Then sighed. “It’s been 6 years.”

“And how do you think I feel about being a visitor in my mother’s life?” Simon sighed. “I miss my mother and you took her from me.”

Raphael looked stricken. “No, I…Simon wait.” Simon folded his arms and glared at his old friend. “I didn’t think about it like that. I just thought you were jealous. Or you were upset that I was replacing your Dad or something.”

“Please.” Simon said. “I don’t care about that. You didn’t respect me enough to talk to me about it. Now we have this weird relationship where I see my mother only twice a year. And I hate it. And I blame you.”

Raphael looked defeated. “I’m sorry.”

Simon sighed. “OK, fine.”

“That’s it?” Raphael asked incredulously. “That’s all I needed to say?”

Simon shrugged. “Mom is happy and Becks already gave the shovel talk.” He heard Jace’s laugh. “Now, I need to go and rescue Jace from mom.”

“He’s just a roommate?” Raphael asked. “What happened to Lee?”

“Yeah, funny story…”


	6. Let's Do That Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The first kiss!

Simon was silent on their way home from the party. Jace had offered to drive home since Simon had a little more to drink than he had.

“You OK?” Jace asked.

“Hm.” Simon’s eyes were closed as he rested his head on the window.

“That was some party.” Jace said. “I loved your grandmas.”

Simon’s lips quirked. “They are crazy old ladies.”

“There’s nothing wrong with crazy.” Jace said. “Some people say I’m a little crazy. And I’m awesome.”

“Only a little?”

Jace snorted. “Yes, Simon…just a little.” He slowed as he turned into the underground parking lot of their building. “You and Raphael seemed to get along OK.”

Simon shrugged as he sat up. “Yeah. He apologized. Which was what I wanted really. He was my best friend when we were kids. Now, I guess I’ll have to build another kind of relationship with him.”

“As your Daddy?” Jace asked, waggling his eyebrows comically.

“Oh my God.” Simon groaned. “Shut up. Don’t make me regret today.”

Jace held his hands up in surrender. “OK, OK. Jeez. You are usually more fun. What’s wrong?”

Simon shook his head. “I’m fine. Tired, maybe.”

Simon’s phone vibrated as they were in the elevator. Jace watched him as he took out his phone. Simon’s eyebrows knotted in annoyance. He swore under his breath.

“What’s wrong?” Jace asked.

“Lee.” Was all Simon said, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

That made no sense to Jace until the elevator opened and there was…Lee.

Jace remembered the angry little blonde who had come to pick up his stuff from Simon’s place.

“What do you want?” Simon all but growled.

Lee narrowed his eyes at Jace before turning to Simon. “My key doesn’t work.”

Simon laughed but it didn’t sound happy. “Why are you trying to get into my apartment? You picked your stuff weeks ago.”

“So?” Lee asked. “I’m back now.”

“Uh, I don’t think so.” Jace said. Lee looked at him in annoyance. “Yeah, remember me? Yeah, so you can go back to where you came from.”

“Who is this, Simon?” Lee asked, not looking at Simon.

“None of your business.” Simon said tiredly. “What do you want, Lee?”

Lee seemed to shrink into himself. “Look, I was hoping we could talk. Can we?”

Simon sighed and went to open the door. “Jace, I’ll be OK.”

Jace glared at Simon and Lee before stalking into the apartment. He didn’t know what he was so mad about.

He told himself he was not jealous.

No, he wasn’t.

***

“Lee…” Simon turned to his ex. Lee looked pensive, shifting from foot to foot. “What’s up?”

“I…” Lee sighed. “You were supposed to come after me. Not replace me.”

Simon blinked. “Excuse me?”

Lee shook his head. “I wanted you to come after me. You were so passive, so blah. I tried to get you to-to just fucking react. But you did nothing. I thought you loved me.”

Simon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Wait, let me get this straight. You wanted me to react.”

“You are like this-this robot.” Lee said. “You hardly get mad and even when you do, it’s boring. You just do this fucking passive aggressive thing until I either apologize or you just let it go.”

“So you left because I didn’t get mad?” Simon could hear the incredulity in his voice. “You were fucking testing me?”

Lee blinked, then a small smile touched his lips. “See? This is what I wanted.”

“You are insane.” Simon said, his jaw clenched.

“No. I was bored.” Lee said. “You were so nice…so blah. I wanted passion and you didn’t give me.”

“Well,” Simon forced himself to calm down. “I’m sorry I wasn’t high maintenance enough for you. You could have talked to me instead of humiliating me.” He took a deep breath. “I’ll have you know that I have plenty passion. I’m passionate about my work, about my friends and about those I care about. Just because I refused to be out of control doesn’t mean I am not passionate.”

Is that what people thought about him? A boring, passionless dud?

Lee had a strange look on his face. “Now we’re talking. Go on, get mad.”

Simon shook his head. “You are not worth it. I can’t believe I had feelings for you.”

Lee deflated. “Typical.”

Simon turned to his door. “Lee, we’re done. Don’t come here anymore. And for the record, I never loved you. You were convenient. Thank you for leaving.”

He walked into the apartment, closing the door on Lee’s shocked face.

Boring.

He’d show them boring.

“Hey.” Jace said, as he walked out of his room. He’d changed into a tank top and shorts. He was barefoot. “Are you OK?”

Simon didn’t even try to talk himself out of it. He just went for it. He walked up to Jace, pushed the fingers of his right hand into Jace’s messy hair and pulled him close, pressing his lips hard against Jace’s in a kiss.

Jace stiffened but Simon didn’t let that slow him down. He pushed his tongue into Jace’s mouth and moaned when he tasted him. Jace’s breath hitched and his arms wrapped around Simon’s waist, finally kissing him back.

_Wow._

_I didn’t know you had it in you, Lewis. You go, girl!_

Simon’s free hand reached underneath Jace’s top and pressed against his lower back, pulling him hard against him.

He heard Jace groan, felt it on his lips and he felt his dick stir. Jace was kissing him earnestly now, his hands moving up and down his back, like he wasn’t sure what to do with them.

The need to breathe had him pulling back, but Jace started pressing tiny kisses against Simon’s neck and jaw. Simon sucked in a shaky breath.

Wait, what was he doing?

Was Jace even gay?

Had he just assaulted his roommate and the closest thing to a best friend just because his fickle ex had called him boring?

He took a few steps backwards. Jace made a disgruntled sound but he allowed Simon to put some space between them. He was breathing hard and his cheeks were flushed. The look in his eyes almost had Simon wanting to kiss him again.

And not stop.

“I, uh, I’m…” Simon cleared his throat. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Jace grinned. “I don’t know either but I liked it. A lot.”

Simon choked out a laugh and rubbed his face, dislodging his glasses. “I shouldn’t have attacked you like that. I’m sorry.”

Jace frowned. “You didn’t attack me. I know you know I wanted it.” Jace waggled his brows and Simon wanted to roll his eyes.

“But you aren’t gay.” Simon said helplessly.

Jace arched one blond eyebrow. “Really? You sure about that?”

“Alec said…” Simon started to say.

“Alec doesn’t know anything.” Jace said. He took a step towards Simon, then another. “Come on, let’s do that again.”

“Why?” Simon blurted out.

Jace continued to walk towards him and it was when Simon’s back hit the wall that he realized he’d been backing away. “I liked it and I want to do it again.”

Simon searched Jace’s face and saw only excitement and honesty and something else. But before he could wonder what the emotion was, Jace leaned down and kissed him again.

_Oh boy!_

***

Jace groaned when he felt Simon move against him again.

This was better than he had thought. It wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be.

He had been in a less than good mood when he went to change out of his clothes, grumbling about tiny blond assholes when he heard the door open.

The kiss had come out of left field and he had been surprised. He didn’t even know Simon had felt anything other than platonic friendship for him.

His skin felt hot and tight as they’d kissed and Jace wanted more. He was less than thrilled when Simon pulled away and looked at him like he was expecting Jace to hit him or something.

He had to kiss him again.

Backing Simon into the wall, Jace leaned down and kissed him again. Simon’s hands grasped his top and Jace pushed his tongue into Simon’s mouth and made a low sound of need as his belly tightened with desire.

He reached down and gripped Simon’s left thigh and pulled him up, shuddering slightly as his hardening dick pressed against Simon’s. Simon wrapped his arms around Jace’s waist and Jace heard a low growl and pulled away when he realized it came from him.

“Whoa!” Jace breathed and watched as Simon blinked his eyes open.

“W-We…” Simon swallowed and shifted, causing Jace’s eyes to flutter as the movement pressed their dicks together. “We should talk?” Simon’s voice was strained.

Jace leaned forward and pressed his forehead on Simon’s shoulder. “I guess.”


End file.
